Perderte de nuevo
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: Una falsa seguridad le decía que por fin se olvidó del hombre de ojos color ámbar. Ya no lo amaba, o ¿Acaso su corazón le estaba jugando una broma? [RxT] [One.ShotSongfic]


**Disclairmer: Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, recuerdenlo, sip?**

* * *

Caminaba por la calle aquella llamativa chica de cabellos tenuemente tenidos de un castaño violáceo. El rostro impecable, dejando resaltar su rostro en forma de corazón y sus ojos negro azabache. En conjunto, todo en esa chica, del cabello más pequeño a sus pequeños pero bien torneados labios llamaba la atención de cualquier transeúnte.  
Pero, a ella sin embargo no le tomaba importancia…en toda su vida eso era común y, como ella lo pensaba **solo se trataba de extraños**.

_Ya había desilusión,  
__Dolor y resignación…_

Claro, gente extraña…e inocente en su ignorancia. Tal vez, eso era lo que le gustaba de salir a dar paseos por el Londres no mágico: el no ser conocida, no ver caras conocidas y saber lo que deberían de estar pensando.  
Sí, la dulce ignorancia era la responsable de su notable mejoría…aunque, aún le faltaba algo de tiempo para volver a sentirse tan fresca como antes de que su depresión le consumiese y aunque lo tratara de negar, algunas veces se encontraba a sí misma pensar en que ya no albergaba ningún sentimiento por ese hombre.

_El tiempo supo esperar, y así  
__Lo dejé de amar._

El sol comenzaba a brillar en la penumbra de su mutilado corazón, desvaneciendo la imagen de aquel hombre, Remus Lupin…que lacero hasta la última ilusión que en algún hermoso momento de su vida pudo tener.  
El destino le jugó una mala jugada, lo sufrió y terminó casi muerta en vida, incluso sin contar las heridas físicas de la última batalla contra Lord Voldemort...y a decir verdad, le agradaría mucho que alguien pudiese sacarle todas aquellas memorias. Ni una visita, ni una carta, ni incluso unas míseras flores…nada. Y eso era lo que ella significaba para el: **Nada en absoluto**.

_No había más que decir,  
__Había llegado el fin._

Y aún internada en San Mungo, se propuso olvidarlo. Olvidar aquella bondadosa sonrisa que le hacía sentirse dichosa, los destellos ámbar de su mirar que la transportaba a dimensiones desconocidas…y sobre todo, en su voz apacible que le hacía estar llena de paz. Al principio fue difícil pasar incluso unas cuantas horas sin pensar en todo aquello, pero pasó el tiempo, y con él también fue mermando el dolor.

_Hacía dos años ya,  
__Que no me lo encontraba._

Alzó la mirada al cielo, contemplando las nubes mientras caminaba entre los mares de gente.  
El cielo azul, las nubes…la brisa le embelezaba. Toda esa calma, la tranquilidad y la extrañeza de estar rodeada de gente desconocida, gente desconocida que no hablaba a sus espaldas de cuanto había sido una tonta al enamorarse de un hombre mucho mayor que ella, y que, era un secreto a voces que le rompió el corazón. Eso ya no tenía mucha importancia, ahora ella se sentía segura…**se sentía ella misma**.

_Estaba aprendiendo a como vivr,  
__Ya de ti me olvidaba…_

Cerró los ojos con aquella imagen del cielo en la mente, y siguió caminando…dejándose llevar. De repente, chocó con algo…o mejor dicho, alguien; otro **extraño**, a quien no volvería a ver no sin antes, tal vez, tomar una taza de té juntos para disculparse por su idiotez de caminar con los ojos cerrados.

-No...no lo puedo creer.- murmuró una voz masculina, inmensamente apacible…pero sorprendida.-

Abrió los ojos enormemente, queriendo imaginar que esa voz era producto de su maltrecho corazón y lo vio…

_Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi,  
__Con la mirada desesperada._

Los cabellos castaños eran ahora menos abundantes, por los destellos platinados que se veían. El rostro notoriamente cansado, con un poco mas de arrugas pero los ojos, esos ojos que no habían cambiado para nada ahora estaban cristalinos.

-No sabes como te he estado buscando.- agregó mientras se trataba de serenar.- Nymphadora, yo…

-Por favor no digas nada, Remus.- dijo Tonks, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse tranquila. Ya no podría hacerla sufrir, ya no más…

_Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte,  
__Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti…_

Es importante que diga muchas cosas.- contestó el licántropo asiendo a la chica por el brazo, tocándola suavemente y haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

En serio.- dijo divertida Tonks, mostrando una fingida alegría.- ya ha pasado todo, tu tienes tu vida, y yo la mía. Eso es lo que querías, y mira, estoy bien! .- exclamó, mostrando de nuevo la máscara de felicidad que tenía en la cara.- No tienes por que sentirte mal.

No entiendes, verdad?.- preguntó Remus, mientras sus ojos se volvían mas cristalinos, y dejando a entrever que tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Lo entiendo, por eso digo que ambos estamos bien.- mintió de nuevo Nymphadora, mientras en su interior todo se desmoronaba al ver a Lupin de esa manera.

Yo no Nymphadora.- bajó la mirada.- Te he estado buscando desde hace mucho, quería hablar contigo…

Pues, ya me viste y hemos hablado.- dijo sonriente Tonks, pero esa sonrisa ya no pudo verse mas fingida.- todo está bien.

Mírate!.- exclamó Lupin, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas llenas de pequeñas cicatrices.- Ni siquiera me escuchas...no te das cuenta que sólo trato de decirte que te amo, y sólo dices que estamos bien.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió, y destrozo todas sus falsas promesas. Su falsa sensación de seguridad desapareció en toda ella, y mientras su sonrisa desaparecía, lágrimas brotaban del negro azabache de sus ojos.

…qué?.- con esfuerzos sobre-humanos logró articular Nymphadora.

Que te amo.- contestó Remus con voz ronca.

…

_Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte,  
volver a creer en los dos._

Oh..Remus…-dijo entre sollozos, mientras sentía el abrazo del licántropo de ojos ámbar.

Ese **Te amo** lo esperó…cada segundo de todo este tiempo, cada instante, cada respiro lo esperó y ella se estuvo engañando. Oh…dios, ahora se daba cuenta, aparte de engañar a todos los extraños, también se engañaba a sí misma. Eso sólo quería decir que ya estaba muy, muy mal.

-Te amo…- murmuró entre sollozos, mientras se apretaba fuertemente a la espalda de Lupin.- Te amo, te amo!.- repitió con fervor entre lágrimas.

_Bastó mirarte…  
__Volver a amarte,  
__Para perderte de nuevo, amor._

Nymphadora…- musitó sin aliento.-

Por que? Por que me hiciste eso?.- preguntó todavía llorando la joven.- por que me trataste como si no existiera, por que fuiste tan cruel?.- Preguntó desesperada.- Te estuve esperando tanto…y nunca llegaste!

Lo hice por que creí que era bueno para ti.- dijo totalmente avergonzado el licántropo.- en ese tiempo, no veía bien que alguien tan viejo como yo estuviera contigo…sin contar con mi problema y que no tengo dinero…-

Siempre te dije que no me importaba! Que lo único que me importaba era que trataras amarme.- dijo en un murmullo.

Y yo ya te amaba…pero, quería lo mejor para ti.- dijo acariciando el cabello de ella, mientras escuchaba los sollozos.- pero cuando ya no me volviste a buscar, cuando de repente te perdí…-se detuvo.- supe que no podría vivir sin ti.- completó, mientras lleno de sentimiento de aferraba a su amada, sintiendo como ella se estremecía por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.- Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar…

_Sentí tanta confusión, al v__erte tan frío amor  
__Así fue que comprendí que  
__Tú no eras para mí…_

_Estaba aprendiendo a como vivir,  
__Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi  
__Con la mirada desesperada._

Unieron sus labios, y se dejaron envolver por una burbuja en donde no podían ser los rostros extraños escandalizados por todo lo que había sucedido. Envueltos en esa sensación de paz, y sobre todo, envueltos en amor.

-Perdóname…-murmuró Remus, a escasos milímetros de los exquisitos labios de Tonks.

-Tontito…-respondió entre una risita tímida.- te perdoné desde el momento en que te dije que te amo…

_Bastó mirarte, volver a amarte,  
para perderte de nuevo, amor._

Se volvieron a unir en un apasionado beso, donde se expresaban todo el amor, el dolor y sufrimiento de haber estado separados. Anhelo e Ilusión, que por primera vez, le decían a Nymphadora que al día siguiente, podría voltear al otro lado, y ver a alguien a quien conocía…y amaba, para toda la vida.

* * *

_**Hola!! Pues, me dio gusanito de hacer un songfic de ellos dos con la cancion de Perderte de nuevo, de Camila, y la verdad, me gustó mucho.**_


End file.
